Glieseian Colonial Union
Glieseian Colonial Union The Glieseian Colonial Union, also known as Gliese or just the Union, is a tier 3 society formerly located in the Grus constellation in the Milky Way Galaxy, but which is now located in the Kivor Area, in the Ananas Galaxy. It is a Human colony established in 2325, and a former colonial government of the Colonial Administration Authority and the United Earth Government, with which they lost contact at the turn of the 25th century. It is bordered to the south by the Quarrin Affinity, and otherwise alone for parsecs across in every other direction. Their SAP code is GCU. They occupy 1 system. The Union is an upstart group, a collection of the colonial bodies of Gliese 832 c, Gliese 832 b, Kepler, Atlas, and Juno. After the Union Charter was signed in 2378, the colonial union took control of its holdings with a firm grasp, that drifted very far away from physical dependence on the United Earth Government. At one point in 2390, the Union's colonial government considered establishing a local armed garrison while still under the United Earth Government's oversight, a plan which was followed through in the decade following the loss of contact with Earth in 2401. In the 2400s, the Union was put through civil unrest, especially in the immediate years of isolation, as hope for the re-establishment of transmissions with Earth was lost. This unrest continued for centuries, and may have peaked shortly after the turn of the 27th century during the Keplerian Civil Mass, where in 2519, hundreds of native Keplerians gathered to protest the Union's neglected efforts to re-establish contact with the rest of humanity. The gatherings escalated in scale throughout the next couple of years, and dozens of them ended up boiling down to hurling rocks at military police. In 2630, Kepler was added to the Union Charter, with Atlas following suit in 2642. However, farther out in the solar system, the subplanet Juno remained a registered colonial body, void of a spot in the Union Charter, and as a result, representation in the Colonial Chamber. The primary argument was that Juno consistently has, and still does, maintain a population below 25,000. However, this argument is not backed by any legal tender from United Earth Government fact sheets, and is presumed by many to be an excuse. Many Junoians advocate an excuse for their absence from the Union Charter being racism, as second generation, or native Junoians are categorized differently, due to their distinctly darker skin tone caused by the larger exposure to sunlight on Juno. In 2701, the first Junoian Union Charter petition was held. It did not pass, so another one was held in 2703. That petition did not pass either. Juno remained a registered colonial body until 2748, when a Union Federal Chamber hearing was held on the matter by request of Chief Justice Kenia Vijayamara. The hearing lasted 9 hours, and ultimately resulted in Juno's addition to the Union Charter, and the addition of a 5th ring to the GCU's vexillas. In modern times, the Glieseian Colonial Union regularly delves into colonial matters and less interplanetary subjects, with civil strife regularly being sorted out by the Union's various members' individual parliaments. Overcrowding on Gliese 832 c is not anticipated to become a concern until 2787, an early estimate. History Colonization (2324 - 2350) After the successful colonization of the star system Epsilon Eridani in the Eridanus constellation, a colonization effort was launched in 2324 to establish a completely new settlement, if not a defense forward operating base in the Gliese 832 (GI 832) star system located in the Grus constellation. The aforementioned system, at a distance of 4.9 parsecs away from Earth, was the most distant colony ever established at the time. The initial voyage, and all voyages afterwards were, however, diluted in length by the introduction of slipspace drives in previous decades. After the first large-scale landings took place in November and December of 2324 on the Earth-like planet Gliese 832 c, terra-forming was initiated the following year. The star system received yearly shipments and society slowly developed, with infrastructure growing exponentially alongside the terraformation of Gliese 832 c. Glieseian Nationalism (2351 - 2378) By 2350, terraforming of Gliese 832 c had reached sustainable levels, and society flourished. The following year, 2351, the Colonial Administration Authority was established, and solid defensive colonial fleets protected Gliese 832 and outposts along the Grus constellation. During this point in human history, economics and societal development progressed largely. Throughout the following decades, Glieseian nationalism grew. In 2376, an unknown organization in Gliese 832 c may have been behind hiring mercenaries to push CAA defense vessels out of Gliese 832, a conflict which escalated through the following year. In August of 2378, after civil unrest was pacified by military forces deployed directly from the UEG, a Union Charter was drafted and signed in New Madrid. This charter declared the colony's autonomy, and its purpose of sovereignty. Alone In Space (2379 - 2401) After the Union Charter was signed in 2378, the now Glieseian Colonial Union took its economic and social standpoints into its own hands, as throughout the following years different legislations were introduced, and the GCU (Glieseian Colonial Union) became very organized. Cooperation and overall infrastructure between Gliese and the rest of the CAA was on a high slope in the years following the Union Charter. However, due to unknown circumstances, long-range communications with Earth were permanently suspended in 2401. Communication was never re-established. Category:Empire Category:Human Category:Colonial Administration Authority